1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the liquefaction of a fluid from a gaseous state to a liquid state, and storage of the fluid in the liquid state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for liquefying and storing a fluid that is in a gaseous state at ambient temperature and pressure are known. However, such systems are susceptible to unreliability, inefficiency, and ineffectiveness caused by moisture that can collect in the liquefaction and/or storage assemblies of such systems. Further, conventional systems for liquefying and storing a fluid do not provide for an efficient mechanism for regulating pressure within a storage assembly configured to store liquefied fluid, as the liquefied fluid begins to boil off to the gaseous state during storage.